coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8180 (29th July 2013)
Plot Paul accuses Lloyd of reporting him to his boss. Lloyd tells him he's imagining it, causing Paul to get annoyed and grab him. Two police officers, arriving at the bistro to respond to Nick's call, see Paul punching Lloyd. Jenna arrives on the scene and tells everyone it was Sophie who reported Paul. A friend of Rob's interests him in electrical stock for the new shop. Nick speaks to the police about the missing money but Leanne plays it down, saying one of the staff probably picked it up. Nick is annoyed when the police leave them to sort the situation out themselves. David watches from afar. Lloyd is questioned by the police about his row with Paul. Mandy tells the police Lloyd wound Paul up. Lloyd doesn't want to press charges but as the police were witnesses, it's out of his hands. Eileen is furious when she hears about the latest development and calls Sophie stupid. Sally defends Sophie though she also disapproves of her actions. Sophie thinks she did the right thing as Paul is a racist but is worried she's lost Jenna. Paul is taken to the police station for questioning. The factory girls visit Gary, Izzy and the baby. Gary is put out when the baby takes to Izzy right away but he can't get Jake to stop crying. His over-protectiveness of Jake makes the factory girls uncomfortable and they leave. Hayley refuses to let her condition get her down. Stella asks Leanne to be a bridesmaid. Leanne turns her down as she'd be a hypocrite. Nick tells David about his problems with Leanne. David invites them for dinner. Paul is charged with a public order offence and has to appear at the Magistrates Court. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - Andrew Westfield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *9 Rosamund Street - Shop interior *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *A second police officer is uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul punches Lloyd after accusing him of making the complaint to his boss; Gary worries about not bonding with Jake; and Roy tries to support Hayley. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,120,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes